Magical Generation
by Chaikia
Summary: Set in a world filled with magic and technology. Schools around Japan are competing against each other to determine who will stand at the top. But, like the schools, the Generation of Miracles are also competing against each other to see who is the strongest. Join Kuroko, as he compete against his former teammates and help his team to achieve the top. Magic World AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-Yah!**

**Here's another story for you all! But, this one will be different. I really have no plans to delay this and I've got plenty of ideas for this story so I'm going all out righting this one! **

**Oooooooooooh! I'm so excited, writing a story about magic's and battles not to mention this is also a Sci-fi!**

**This storyline will be like Kuroko No Basket but, I might also add in some other story arcs of my own. There will be battles like in Kuroko No Basket, and the same School Match-Ups will be in this story!**

**But before I proceed explaining, here are the pairings:**

**Kagami x Kuroko**

**Aomine x Kuroko**

**Kise x Kuroko**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Ogiwara x Kuroko**

**Midorima x Takao**

**Murasakibara x Himuro**

**Hyuga x Riko**

**Kiyoshi x Izuki**

**Wakamatsu x Sakurai**

**Moriyama x Kasamatsu**

**That's all the pairings for now; I'll notify you all if I will add another pairing in the future!**

**Okay let's proceed about this story.**

**Well, as you all know. This is a story set in an AU, where magic and technology exist together. I won't be mentioning the years, but the months and days will be so don't worry.**

**The main thing in this story is the "Concorso Magia" or "Magic Competition" in English. This will be later explained further in the story but I'll give you hints, It's like how Fairy Tail's "Grand Magic Games" but also similar to basketball. That's it.**

**The Prodigies "Generation Of Miracles" will still be involved in this story, well heck! The story will not go on without them! Each of their talents are still involved but I added and modified some of them. The "Uncrowned Generals" are also involved and I made the same**

**As you all noticed I mentioned Ogiwara Shigehiro earlier and he's paired to Kuroko! Yup! He's also here too! So look forward for him. But to give you hints…..Oooops! May I shouldn't, since that one is very shocking so I'll just zip my mouth! I really am a fan of Ogiwara and I have a crush on him, I really like him ever since he appeared, not to mention he's Kuroko's inspiration. **

**Some of the characters' personality will be slightly change here to fit the story or maybe…I just want to? But don't worry, they will not act like OC!**

**Later, when Akashi will appear, I will describe as a red-eyed young man not hetero-eyed young man, since I want his eyes both red not red and yellow, but the yellow eye will appear when the Emperor's eye is activated!**

**Oh! And I'm also taking in ideas from reviewers since I can't make this story exciting if you will not help me. I'm accepting ideas about magic spells and such for the character you like, so please do share your ideas! And I'll be gladly to consider them, okie?**

**Hmmmmm, did I forgot anything? Well if I did, that will be explained in the story…so I guess that's it!**

**And since this is the first episode, it is equivalent to a one whole episode! But expect the next ones to be equal in half since I want to update as soon as possible, writing longer chapters took me two weeks! So I hope you all understand!**

**Well Then!**

**Without further ado!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

_**Teiko Middle School Magic Club.**_

_An incredible strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of seven prodigies was known as the "Generation Of Miracles"_

_Each having magic powers that are out of this world or you can call "Unique". And without any doubt, strong._

_Teiko Middle School has one philosophy and that is "Winning is Everything"_

_This philosophy is always taught to the students they let to compete in different competitions and championships carrying the school's name and philosophy._

_But it also has another philosophy, and that is "Losers are not needed"_

_That's why all of the students strive very hard to win and in the end, came out on top. However if you failed to do so, you're out._

_No one objected and all of their students obeyed._

_Ever since then, Teiko Middle School was known for producing, molding and training individuals that is craving for what they call…_

"_**VICTORY"**_

_However, one of the prodigies began to question this philosophy and decided to quit the Magic Club, disappearing from his friends and from the school….Just like his given title,_

_The Phantom Sixth Man_

* * *

~.~

Chapter 1

**I AM KUROKO**

**~.~**

* * *

It was the first day of school in Seirin Private High School. It was a beautiful day, all of the cherry blossom trees are blooming beautifully as ever and fit for this day, a new beginning. The entrance ground of the school is very crowded because of the students from different clubs trying to recruit new students in their clubs using different methods such as, giving fliers, holding up their signage and even using magic to excite and amaze students, which some of them buy.

And one of the students in the crowd is Kuroko Tetsuya, reading a book as he continued walking, passing through the crowd with ease, bending down slightly to avoid different signage even though he is not looking. Everyone doesn't even notice him even though he passed by in front of them.

However, he stopped in front of the bulletin board as something caught his eyes. He stared at the word "Magic Club". He smiled a little and continued walking.

After Kuroko left, a huge student with red hair and eyebrows wearing a fierce look on his place also stopped in front of the bulletin board eyeing the same word Kuroko stared at earlier. He squinted his eyes and continued walking.

"_You! Join the Rugby Team!"_

"_Have you ever played Shogi?"_

"_Join the Swimming Club! It feels great!"_

"_For bookworms and book addicts, join the Literature Club!"_

"Magic Club! Join the Magic Club!" A brunet student giving fliers said "How'd you like to join the Magic Club?" he said nicely wearing a stupid smile on his face.

Another student looked back at him and frowned a little "Koganei, you can't be serious" he said

The student named Koganei pouted "Then how am I supposed to say it?" he asked

The raven-haired student faced him completely and smirked racing his finger "New kids, join the Magic Club! The Magic Club needs some serious help!" he smiled stupidly as he demonstrated his own style

Koganei looked at him wryly "I've had enough of your jokes Izuki" he said looking at the student named Izuki.

He sighed before he looked at their other companion "Mitobe! Make sure they hear you!" he said

Mitobe smiled nodded in reply "….." and resumed giving out fliers, not uttering a single word

Koganei sweat dropped and twitched "You're not really gonna do it are you?" he mumbled. A student passed by him which caught his attention. He quickly put up a smile and approached the student "Hey, do you have a minute?" he asked nicely

Izuki sighed as he lowered his arms "We're not getting anywhere; we only managed to recruit one from here…..I don't know if Tsuchida or Coach had already recruited someone" he let out another dejected sigh

Mitobe looked at him "…"

Izuki smiled at him and nodded "Yeah, the one we recruited earlier is named Furihata Kouki if I remember right?...When Coach and Hyuga interviewed him earlier, he seemed to have a very weak personality and frame but, Coach said that she saw something within him that can be useful for the team" he said

Mitobe blinked in surprise and nodded "…"

"Yeah, Coach herself said that. The boy said that he has healing magic like mine, boy! If you had just seen him earlier, he's very clumsy!" Izuki laughed

Mitobe nodded and smiled at him "….."

Koganei sighed as he walked back towards the two

"Welcome back, how was it?" Izuki asked

Koganei shook his head and shrugged "Not good, I tried everything, but he said he's not interested in Magic Club and he has his eyes already set on the Baseball Club" he said sounding very disappointed

"Well, it can't be helped, who is even brave enough to join our Club and get hurt when you battle other schools? But, at the other hand, students acknowledges and respect us" he said smiling at Koganei

"Yeah right…."

Mitobe walked towards Koganei and patted his back gently, cheering him up "…."

Koganei smiled and nodded "Thanks, Mitobe!" he grinned before he looked back at Izuki "By the way, how's Kiyoshi?" he asked

Izuki nodded and forced a smile "Well…..still the same…unconscious. They said that they don't know when will he wake up, so let's just hope he will…soon" he looked away before he clenched his hands "I swear…If we ever battle that Hanamiya Makoto again….he'll pay!" he said getting carried away by his emotions

Koganei and Mitobe just stayed silent and looked down towards the ground as memories flowed back into them.

"Are you guys from the Magic Club?" a voice said as a towering shadow covered Koganei

"A-Ah! Ye-" Koganei gapped as he looked up at the student towering in front of him. "Eh?"

Izuki and Mitobe also looked at the student and gapped just like Koganei

* * *

~.~

Aida Riko grumbled as she fixed the fill-up forms which are empty in the table "A few more would be nice" she said

Hyuga Junpei looked at her "We couldn't even get ten" he sighed

Riko just sighed and smiled "Well, we're just getting started and we're a new school after all. Unlike those schools who had been existing when we're not even alive, of course they would surely have many members!" she giggled

"But maybe, if we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we will be a big deal next year and we might get many members!" she said as she smiled mischievously

Hyuga sweat dropped and squinted his eyes "H-Hey, are you putting pressure on your Captain? And how can you say that so casually?" he asked

Riko pouted as she glanced at Hyuga "Hey, look on at the brighter side! And since when did you become this delicate?" she asked

The bespectacled guy let out a deep sigh as hanged his head and shrugged "I'll do my best. I will do my best"

Riko just let out a short chuckle as she look at Hyuga before she looks down and turn sad "But…maybe we can't? I sometimes doubt if we can still win….Since losing Kiyoshi-kun in our team is a huge disadvantage for us, after all…..he's our ace" she sighed

"We can't even beat strong schools when we lose Kiyoshi-kun, what now? Since I heard that the "Generation of Miracles" already graduated from Middle School and they were already scouted by different strong schools….."

"Coach, you're the one who said look at the bright side right? So why the long face? Cheer up!" Hyuga said patting Riko's head and grinned at her

Riko was taken aback before she nodded and smiled with a few tints of pink in her cheeks "I sometimes question if your resolve is even stronger than what I thought, Hyuga-kun" she said

Hyuga smirked "Of course, I am the Captain after all" he said

Then, Riko proceeded fixing the papers on their table "I wonder how the recruitment was going? If they could just bring in some promising and strong ones that would be—"

Riko was cut off when Koganei who was held up by a student suddenly appeared in front of her face who seems very pale and scared "Eh? Koganei-kun?" she glanced at Mitobe who was glaring at the student

"I-I brought one…" he said

"Huh?" Riko

"Is this the Magic Club?" a fierce voice said

Riko and Hyuga looked up and gapped at the red-headed student in front of them, they were awestruck for a while but snapped out of it

"Yeah" Riko nodded as he examined the guy _"What is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger! A-and…..he seemed very strong"_ she said in her thoughts

"I want to join" he said simply before he moved back the chair roughly and sat down in front of them and also brought down Koganei roughly on the table. Mitobe quickly brought up Koganei and continued glaring towards the student

"What?" Riko asked

"I want to join the Magic Club" he said

Riko's eyes widen before she smiled "Uh! Welcome! Welcome!" she gave the student a form and Hyuga also placed one cup of water in front of the boy which the boy picked up and drink.

"I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year, we only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be—"

"I don't care" the student said as he placed the cup in front of him

"Eh?" Riko blinked

"I'm leaving after I leave my name" he said rudely as he started filling the paper

Hyuga and Riko stared at him with Hyuga inspecting him and Riko watching what the student was writing. The student finished filling up the form and gave it to Riko who blinked in surprised as she read what was written. It said Kagami Taiga and…"Eh? You have no reason for joining?" she asked

The student named Kagami finished drinking his juice and crumpled the cup "Not really" he stood up "Magic competitions' are the same no matter where you go in Japan" Kagami's hands were suddenly surrounded by fire and the crumpled cup in his hands were turned into nothing as he walked away

Riko gapped at what she has just seen "Fire?" she mumbled as she watch the retreating back of Kagami.

"H-He's terrifying! Is he really a first year student?!" Koganei exclaimed because of what he had witnessed earlier

Mitobe just nodded as he glared towards Kagami for the last time

"He's one in a million" Izuki who appeared out of nowhere said

Koganei shot his head towards Izuki and pointed his finger "You! Where have you been hiding all this time?!

"Nevermind that, Koganei, why didn't you use your magic to escape? That's your specialty right?" Izuki asked

Koganei blinked "Eh?" Izuki and Mitobe looked at him as they let it sink into his mind "Oh?...Now that you've mentioned it…" he gasped before he was dumbfounded

Both Izuki and Mitobe face-palmed and groaned

Hyuga picked up Kagami's form and read it "Kagami Taiga huh?...He went to middle school in America. Must have learned from there"

Riko nodded "Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary. People with Fire magic are extraordinary after all and not only that" she placed a hand on her chin "Something about him is very intriguing for me…"

"Yeah, and did you feel it?" Hyuga asked

Izuki nodded "Yeah, his magical power is very overwhelming….."

"Yo" Koganei said calling their attention

Everyone looked at him as he raised another club-form request "You forgot this one" he said giving it to the Coach

"Oh, sorry!" Riko said as she read the form "Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya" she blinked in confusion "I was here the whole time" But I don't remember seeing him at all" She squinted her eyes as something caught her eyes

"What wrong?" Hyuga asked

Riko gasped "Ehh?! H-He's from Teiko Magic Club!" she exclaimed

Hyuga's eyes widen "Teiko? _That_ Teiko?!" he asked not believing what he had heard as he took the form away from Riko

"Yeah! And if he's a first year he must be from that Generation of Miracles!"

Hyuga still stared at the form in shock "Generation Of Miracles….." he gasped "Are you serious?!" he asked

Riko nodded before she trashes her head and scratches her hair in frustration "Aggh! Why didn't I noticed that golden egg?! " she grumbled loudly before she stopped "And that guy who just came back from America….And that Furihata Kouki who seemed to hide a potential…This years first years could be ridiculous!" she exclaimed in excitement

"Now then! Go and continue giving out fliers there! Try to recruit more promising ones! I don't care if we won't get to recruit many members! Just recruit strong ones and that's just enough!" she said eagerly as she pushes Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe away "Let's go! I'll join you!"

"_Here she go again…"_ they all thought

Hyuga who was left alone stared at the form "Kuroko Tetsuya huh?...Is it just my imagination or did I saw someone with a light-blue hair coming here?..." he asked himself "Whatever, at least I'll see him later" he said before he arranged the forms and put it in a folder

* * *

~.~

The Magic Club members, both new and old are inside the big Gymnasium of the school. The new members are arranged in a straight line wearing their own P.E attires as they wait for the old members to finish on what they were doing

Koganei grinned "Okay, looks like all the new members are here!" he said eagerly as he looked at all of the first years before he sighed "Only seven huh?..." he mumbled

"Hey, at least we even reached seven, so suck it up!" Tsuchida Satoshi, another member of the club said

One of the new members Furihata Kouki tapped the guy beside him with his elbow catching his attention "Hey" he whispered

Kawahara Koichi looked at Furihata "What is it?"

Furihata leaned a little "Isn't the manager cute?" he asked as he pointed a finger towards Riko who was talking to Izuki.

Kawahara snickered and looked also towards Riko and to her body to be precise "Hehehe, if only she could be sexier….."

Unbeknownst to the two, Hyuga was behind them and heard their whole conversation. Hyuga twitched _"This two dare talk like that about her?"_ he walked towards the two

BAM!

"ITTE!" Furihata and Kawahara cried in pain when Hyuga hit their heads simultaneously. They both looked back at Hyuga who was emitting a dark aura

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about her huh? And you two are wrong" he said in a dark voice before it turned to normal

"Eh?" they blinked

Riko walked in front of them "I'm the Magic Club's Coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you all" she said

"EEEH?!" the new members jaw-dropped

"I-It's not him?!" Furihata asked pointing towards the old man standing a few meters away from Riko

Riko looked back at him "Oh, that's our Club Advisor and Healer during official games and sometimes when someone gets injured during the practice, Takeda-sensei"

All of the new members before they bowed down in respect "W-WE'RE ALL IN YOUR CARE!" they all said together

Takeda-sensei raised a trembling hand in acknowledgement

Riko smiled at their politeness "Good, now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei…..Take off your shirts! NOW!" she commanded changing the tone of her voice

"Eh?" they all blinked

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?! WHY?!" they all exclaimed looking at Riko with mixed emotions

The brunet girl just smiled

* * *

~.~

All of the new members came back to their line and stand straight, all of them are shirtless. Riko passed by them one by one examining them as her eyes changed into something like it was zooming it's objective.

She stopped in front of one of them "You, your ability to move instantaneously is a bit weak" she said "I bet, you can't evade if I suddenly punch you right now. You'll need to do better for the Magic Club. But I admire your abs since it seems your working hard" she said smiling towards Fukuda Hiroshi who blushed in return

Hyuga's eyes squinted as he touched his stomach and feel his abs which is already hard "_So, she likes guys with good abs?"_ he thought

"You, you're too stiff. Do some stretches after you take a bath"

"You, should strengthen up a bit"

Riko continued to give advices for every member she will notice that has something not right going on with.

Fukuda, Furihata and Kawahara looked at her in awe and shock

"Seriously? She's right! She even admired my abs!" Fukuda said before grinning stupidly

"What's happening?!" Kawahara exclaimed in both shock and awe

"How'd she know that just from looking at us?" Furihata asked

Hyuga just smiled "Her Dad's a sports trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace. She also inherited a very unique ability from her Dad. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. An ability that totally matches her job as a Coach"

Riko was dumbfounded as she gapped towards Kagami "A-Ah….."

"What?" Kagami asked

"_W-What is this? All of numbers are above average and you can't normally see this from a high school student and from a first year! And I can't even see his potential! I-I have never seen anything like this!...Such raw talent!"_ Riko gulped as she continued observing Kagami's numbers

Hyuga raised a brow when he noticed Riko was spaced-out while starting at Kagami. A pang of jealousy hit him "Coach! What are you staring at?" he asked sounding a little angry_ "Is it because he has rock hard abs?!"_

Riko snapped back into the reality "O-Oh! Um sorry!" she raised her clip board

"You already looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one" he said sounding that he wants her to stop already

Izuki and Koganei sweat dropped and raised their hands, sighing _"Yup, he's definitely jealous"_ they thought

"Eh? Really?" she looked back at the new members "Is Kuroko Tetsuya-kun here?" she asked

"Oh, that kid from Teiko….." Hyuga asked also looking around

Riko nodded before she scratches her head "I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him" she said "Looks like he's not here today. Then, I'll proceed to orienting you—"

"Um excuse me" a boy with light blue-hair suddenly appeared in front of her which immediately caught her attention "Kuroko Tetsuya desu" he simply said

Riko was left gapping as she looked towards Kuroko before she trembled and "BUWAAAAAAAAAAH!" she shrieked in shock

Everyone was surprised by Riko's sudden outburst and was shock to see Kuroko who doesn't seem to be there from the beginning.

"Coach?! And What?! How long have you been there?!" he asked

Kuroko looked at him "Um, I've been here the whole time" he said

Riko was still shocked and frozen in her placed "He was right in front of me and I didn't notice?—Wait,, did he say he's Kuroko? Ehh?! He's practically invisible!"

Hyuga and Koganei run towards them, Hyuga quickly closed Riko's gapping mouth "Coach, some insects might come in" he whispered

"Y-Yeah"

Koganei looked at Kuroko ""The, this guy's part of the Generation of Miracles? Seriously? He couldn't have been a regular?"

Hyuga laughed in disbelief "Of course not, Right? Kuroko-kun?" he smiled towards Kuroko who just sighed

"How should I explain this?..." he said thinking

"What is?" Hyuga asked

Kuroko nodded again to himself and bowed "Nice to meet you all, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I went to Teiko Middle School and I was part of the Magic Club there. I am also a regular and….." he hesitated to speak "…one of the six prodigies or the Generation of Miracles as they say" he said

Everyone was silent at first, and Kuroko let it sink into them for a while

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" they all roared as they stared at Kuroko in shock

"No way! You are?!" Koganei exclaimed

"You've got to be kidding me" Hyuga stared at Kuroko in pure disbelief _"This guy?..."_

Kagami eyes Kuroko still wearing a stern expression _"Generation of Miracles? What's that?"_ he asked himself

Riko who recovered first and breathed out and looked at Kuroko "Then, take off your shirt" she said

Kuroko blinked "Oh, okay…" he said pulling his t-shirt off

Riko activated her ability and looked at Kuroko before her eyes widen slowly and let out a silent gasp _"Y-You…."_

* * *

~.~

"_Have got to be kidding me…."_ Riko thought

She was currently riding the Bus on her way home. She was currently listening to her music coming from her magic headphones. She looked at the window as she recalled when she examined Kuroko

"_What the hell is he….His body stats are way too low. His numbers are below average, very low! On top of that, he's already almost at his limit"_ her eyes squinted _"There's no way he could have been a member of those monsters…..What on earth is he?..." _

* * *

~.~

Kuroko was on his way back home. He was about to turn to another street but he saw someone very familiar in the court. He blinked before he started walking towards the court

Kagami was standing alone on the middle of the empty court. He stayed silent for a while before he raised his hands. All of a sudden, a red magic circle appeared beneath him as his hands and feet were surrounded by fire colored in red.

He started punching towards the thin air, like there was an opponent in front of him. He keep attacking, doing rough but amazing punches and kicks, he even back flipped and thrust his hands forwards and the fire surrounding it blazed even more "Take…THIS!" he did a very strong uppercut that left trails of fire and created a small air shockwave because of the intensity.

Kuroko looked at him while reminiscing sadly _"He….reminds me of "him"….."_ he thought

Kagami landed on the ground before magic circles appeared from both of his hands and thrusts them forward "Guaah!" before his spell activates he saw someone with a light-blue hair standing a few meters away from his direction "W-Whaa?!—"

He was about to cancel his spell but it was too late, torrents of fire started shooting from his magic circles and is speeding towards Kuroko who seemed to be spacing out.

Kagami gritted his teeth "OI!" he shouted

Kuroko snapped back because of Kagami's shout, he was surprised to see fires speeding towards him and he was shock

"Get out of there! DAMN!" Kagami quickly steps back before lunging forwards with his feet ablaze. He quickly landed in front of Kuroko and quickly swung his hands creating fire wall that countered his incoming fire.

Kuroko was left gapping behind Kagami _"…So fast…" _

Kagami's fire died down as he panted because of what happened. He scowled and looked at Kuroko "YOU! What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked very loudly

Kuroko winced because of he volume of Kagami's voice before he looked back at Kagami "That should be my line" he said "What are you doing here alone?" he asked

Kagami sighed "I'm practicing as you can see. We didn't do anything earlier. Coach just oriented us about the meetings so I'm bored and itching to fight!" he said pumping his hand

The bluenette just blinked "Kagami-kun, are you a war freak?" he asked monotonously

"WHAT?! NO!" Kagami yelled before he huffed "I'm just looking for a very strong opponent that can give me a very hard time that's all"

"Is that so?"

Kagami nodded "Yup. I was in America until the second year of my middle school, I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. Like I said, I joined the Magic Club not for fun and fame but, to look for stronger opponents. I really want to play in a game that gets me going" he said as his eyes turned serious. He walked a few centimeters away from Kuroko and looked at him

"I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year and that you were one of them…Is that true?" he asked

Kuroko stayed silent and didn't answer

"Silence means yes, right? You know, I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest" then he glared at Kuroko

"But you, something's wrong with you. The weak should smell like the weak, but you….you don't smell anything but I can sense that you are pretty strong" he smirked "Now, let me see, how good is a part of Generation of Miracles is" he said sounding very confident but mocking at the same time

Kuroko was gapping a little but thinned his lips afterwards "I see…."

"Maybe, I shouldn't have saved you from my attack earlier to see what you will do" Kagami smirked

Kuroko frowned "That's a bit….mean" he mumbled before he looked at Kagami "Okay then, I will fight you" he said

Kagami's smirk widen

"But, please go easy on me, my body is not that durable and not strong enough to withstand your attacks like what you did earlier"

Kagami's eyes widen as he was taken aback "O-Oh that?-wait, so you were watching me!" he said pointing an accusing finger towards the bluenette

Kuroko nodded "Yes, and what you did earlier was very impressive" he said as he smiled at Kagami

The red-head blushed a little in return "R-Really? T-Thanks then…" he mumbled

"Now, shall we begin?" he asked

Kagami readied his stance "Bring it on!" he said while smirking

Kuroko also readied his stance "Please come" he signaled

Kagami didn't hesitated and quickly lunges forwards

Kuroko sighed _"How aggressive, he really did come"_ he sighed before he straightened his body and vanished all of a sudden

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed in shock as he managed to stop and slightly passed by where Kuroko was standing before. He looked around _"Where did he go?!"_ he said as he continued looking around letting down his guard

Then he heard a voice "You shouldn't let your guard down Kagami-kun….."

"W-Wha?!"

Kagami didn't have time to react as he was suddenly pulled down by the shoulder "A-Agggh!" he cried in pain and clenched his eyes as his back collided on the ground. But his head didn't land on the ground as he can feel clothes from the back of his head

"E-Eh?" he opened his eyes, surprised to see Kuroko's face close to him. Kuroko was looking down at him. He noticed that his hands were resting on his shoulders and his head was resting on Kuroko's compressed legs as he was sitting Japanese style on the ground

"I'm sorry, this is the only way I can attack you and not hurt you that badly" he apologized looking very worried

Kagami was still shocked as he was left gapping while staring at Kuroko "….." he couldn't utter a word _"I-I can't believe it, he disappeared! What was that?! Did he become invisible? Maybe….because I couldn't see him everywhere when I looked around…"_

Kuroko's eyes blinked "Ano…..are you okay? Is something wrong" he asked

Kagami sat up and looked at Kuroko "What on earth did you do?...Y-You beat me….."

Kuroko stood up and dusted himself "I would not say that I beat you. Besides, I didn't use any spell, I just used tactics that's all" he said

Kagami also stood up "Even so….." he clenched his fists "Fight me again!" he demanded angrily still shocked that he lost

Kuroko just sighed and turned his back "Good night" he said as he started walking

"Hey! Come on! Just one more round!" Kagami pleaded

Kuroko stopped and turned his head at him wearing a smile "Don't worry, I'm sure you will see the rest of my magic tomorrow. We have a practice match tomorrow right?" the he walked away

Kagami watched Kuroko's retreating back. Afterwards, Kagami was all alone on the court again. He stared where Kuroko was still shock.

He ran a hand on his hair "Tch! What a weirdo….though, he has pretty eyes" he mumbled before realizing what he had just said "What did I just said?" he asked himself as his eyes widen

* * *

~.~

It was a rainy afternoon, and the members of the Magic Club are all standing on the middle of the Gymnasium. The second years are all warming up and talking to each other while the first years just stared at them. All of them are wearing colored tank tops, blue for the second years and yellow for the first years

"I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already" Kawahara said expressing his disbelief

Fukuda faced him "Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?"' he asked

Furihata and Kawahara nodded as Kuroko listened to them

"They went to the finals just in their first year"

Their eyes widen

"Are you serious?!" Kawahara exclaimed

"A-Amazing…..That means their strong?" Furihata said as he stared towards the second years

"There's nothing to be afraid of, it's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones" Kagami said as he started walking away "So quit acting like scaredy cats and let's go" he said with a lot of confidence

Riko smirked towards the first years "Now, let's see exactly what these rookies can do" she said as she went in the middle "Everyone! Gather round!" she yelled catching everyone's attention

"Now, before we start the match. I'll pick out on who will be the combatants for each side" she looked towards the second years "For the second years, all of them will fight since there's not much second years anyway"

Then she looked towards the first years "Then for the first years….Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, Fukuda-kun, Furihata-kun and Kawahara-kun, you all are for the first years" she finished

"EHHHH?!" Fukuda, Furihata and Kawahara exclaimed in unison

One of the other first years patted them and laughed "Hahaha! Good Luck!"

"Sucks to be you!"

"Do your best!"

Furihata sighed "Hai….I'm not suitable for combat and offense but leave the healing to me" he said

Fukuda sweat dropped "Really? Are you really sure you can't even attack?" he asked

"W-Well, I can use water spells for attack…..so kinda?" he laughed lamely

Kawahara waved his hands "That's okay, just try to avoid combat and stay back okay?" he asked earning a hesitant nod from Furihata

"Now let me explain the rules. This match will only last for 10 minutes. The timer and scores are shown above by that" she pointed upwards where there is a floating device in the air, showing the 10 minutes time limit and the scores

"I will activate the MFI during your battle so don't worry since this is like the matches from the official games" she said as she flick her fingers and a black box device with a pink orb floating inside and two buttons in front of it appeared out of nowhere and landed on her palm

Furihata raised his hand for question "Umm, Coach? What is MFI?"

"Oh! I forgot to explain this yesterday right? MFI or "Magical Field Invoker" it is a portable device where you can surround an area with the Magical Field to reduce damages in both the bodies and the solid objects, don't worry this is not fake, so blood will surely be not involve only injuries that is" she said

"I see…."

"Okay let me continue, for now, weapons are also not involved since I haven't issued orders from the store yet and I still haven't got the weapon requests of the others so we'll talk about that later." She paused

Hyuga gawked towards Riko "C-Coach?" he asked

"What?" She asked

"What about me? My main magic uses swords"

Riko's eyes widen "Oh! I forgot! Then, can you just use your other magic then?"

Hyuga just sighed "Hai….." he said dejectedly which madeIzuki and the other chuckle

"Okay, finally, here are the ways to score a point. If you will perform a offensive magic spell that successfully hit your opponents, you will score 4 points. If you will use physical combat, you will score 3 points. If you will use a defensive spell and was successful, you will score 2 points. That's all. I strictly prohibited to incapacitate your opponent got it?" Riko asked

"HAI!" they all said

"Well then, wait for my go signal before you start okay?" then she proceeded to walk towards the stage "First years who will not fight, come with me" she commanded

"HAI!" the first years said before they follow Rico

Then, Riko stopped in the middle of the stage. She raised the MFI and pushed one of the buttons "Activate" she said as the pink orb glowed brightly. Then, the bright light crawled throughout the place and after a few seconds, the whole place is surrounded by the pink field with small pink particles floating throughout the field

"Uwaaaah….." Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara looked around in awe

"It's beautiful…..; it's my first time seeing this!" Furihata laughed in bliss

"Yup" Fukuda mumbled

"Okay! Go to your places!" Riko commanded

All of them went towards each end side of the court with the first years from the right and the second years from the left.

"Ready"

All of them readied their stances

"GO!"

"Uwoooooh!" Kagami was the first one to move as he lunges forwards to the second years at fast speed. And the first years followed him

Izuki gasped "S-So fast"

Hyuga smiled in amusement "Oh? Not bad" he said

Kagami jumped in the air and enflamed his hands "Take this!" he crossed his hands as he created an x-shaped blast of fire "Blazing Cross!" he yelled as his attack was charging towards the second years

Koganei yelped in fear "Yikes! He's really a fire type mage! Uhh, someone do something!" he said

"Why are you so scared Koganei?" Izuki said as he stepped forward "I got this" he said as he closed his eyes. Wind suddenly appeared and moved around him. Suddenly, magic circle appeared and he opened his eyes as he thrust his hands forward "Gale Whirlwind!" he shouted as a very strong barrages of wind blasted from his hands and clashed with Kagami's fire

"N-Nggh!/Kuh!" Kagami and Izuki grunted as they struggled pushing their spell against each other.

"Whoa! Kagami's strong!" Kawahara exclaimed

"I need to help him!" Fukuda said as he swung his hands "Giyaaah!" as whirlwind of snow appeared and it quickly charges towards Izuki

Koganei's hands glowed in a transparent energy "Hey! Why are you teaming up against Izuki?!" Koganei said as he thrust a hand forward, creating a force that pushes back Fukuda's spell and himself

"Gaaah!" Fukuda gritted in pain

"Thanks, Koganei" Izuki said as he smiled at Koganei who just nodded and put a thumbs up

Furihata gasped "Fukuda! Are you okay?!" he ran towards Fukuda and stopped in front of him "Don't worry, I'll heal you" he extended his hands towards Fukuda, a small magic circle appeared in front of his palms as his hands glowed in a blue light as Fukuda was surrounded by the same light

"Aaaaaah, the pain is gone!" Fukuda said as he stood up "Thanks Furihata!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh? So that's his magic huh?" Hyuga raised his brow as he sighed "I really want to use my sword magic…..whatever!" he huffed as he moved away from his place as he saw an incoming attack from Fukuda

"Whoa! Easy there!" Hyuga slammed his hands on the ground as the floor beneath him turned black and it quickly moves towards Fukuda "Bad Knuckles!" Hyuga yelled as several black energy in the form of knuckles blasted out from the crawling shadow and punched Fukuda all at once "GAAAAAH!"

"Heh!" Hyuga smirked in victory

"Fukuda!" Furihata cupped his hands with a small gap beside him, and a water ball slowly formed in between his hands, it gets bigger every second. After it reached Furihata's desired size, he threw it upwards "Hiyaaah!" he grunted loudly

It exploded and turned into small but sharp spikes, it rained towards Hyuga catching him off guard "W-Whaa?!" he crossed his arms in front of him and shielded himself. The water spikes hit rained upon him, and Hyuga winced in pain since the water spikes stings but the pain was bearable. He put his arms down and saw a shocked Furihata staring at him

Furihata stepped back "I-I knew it, my water spells are not that good" he said

"N-Nggh! Uh guys! I need help!" Izuki yelled as called for help. Kagami's fire was almost reaching him as it overpowers his wind

Hyuga's eyes widen as he turned towards Izuki and ran towards Kagami "Hang in there! Izuki!"

Furihata's brows narrowed "This is my chance!" he lunges towards Hyuga

But before he could reach Hyuga, a tornado of sand came charging and hit Furihata "Gaaaah!" he was sent flying towards the wall and slammed against it. He slowly slid down as he gritted in pain, he looked back and saw Tsuchida facing him in his battle stance

"Evil Push!" Hyuga swung his hands and a dark force of energy appeared and was about to hit Kagami, but he reacted quickly by suspending his spell and jumped out of the way successfully evading the attack

Kagami managed to quickly regain his balance. "Flare Blitz!" he thrusts his hands forward and two magic circles appeared from each and several torrents of fire blasted out from them charging towards Izuki and Hyuga. The two didn't have enough time to react as Kagami's fire hit them "GAAAAAH"

They both landed roughly on the ground

"_Amazing, the first years are holding on their own against the second years…..their better than I thought especially Kagami_" Riko said as he glanced at Kagami who ran away and switched his target to Koganei who yelped and ran away. Riko just let out a sigh "_What a coward_"

She looked up and saw the scores, the second years are 12 points while the first years are 14 points. She smiled "_See? But I think, Kagami's the one doing it all_" She looked around more and frowned when he saw Kuroko just standing at where he was from the beginning with Kawahara cowering behind him "Ehh?!"

"M-M-Maybe I-I shouldn't h-have j-j-j-joined!" he yelped

Kuroko looked at him wearing his deadpan expression "Please do not be a coward, Kawahara-kun" he said

"W-What about you?! Why a-a-are you just standing here?!" he asked while still trembling

"Unlike you, I am analyzing our opponents…." He mumbled

"Eh?"

"So , please join them and don't be a coward" Kuroko looked at Kawahara's eyes

Kawahara hesitated before he nodded and ran into the battlefield although, still a little bit scared

Mitobe suddenly appeared in front of Kagami who was chasing Koganei, Kagami swear that he saw him glare towards him for just a second. Mitobe's body suddenly turned into steel and he punched Kagami on the cheek sending him instantly to the ground "Gaack!"

Furihata, who just recovered gasped as he saw Kagami getting punched by Mitobe "Kagami!" he yelled as he ran towards his direction

Koganei ran in front of them and thrust his hand forward; an energy force once again pushed and sends Furihata flying away "Gaaaaaaaah!" He was about to land to the ground but all of a sudden, a large thick paper appeared out of nowhere and caught Furihata

"Eh?" Koganei raised a brow

Furihata was surprised when he felt that he landed into something soft. He gasped when he saw that it was a floating paper that caught him

"Oi! Furihata! You alright?!" Kawahara ran towards Furihata

"I'm alright"

Kawahara smiled "That's good. Now, go and aid Fukuda there!" he said as he swung his hand and the paper followed and it flew away with Furihata

"W-Wait!" Furihata yelped

Kagami rolled to the right dodging another punch from Mitobe and he jumped away landing on his butt "Nggk!" he winced before he touched his cheek which was red. He quickly stood up "You…" he mumbled angrily before he set his fists on fire and lunge towards Mitobe who readied

Mitobe punched Kagami, but he avoided it barely. Kagami went for an uppercut but Mitobe also dodged his attack "Tch!" Kagami clucked his tongue in annoyance before he rained punches towards Mitobe who manages to avoid them. But, Kagami continued his rain of punches and manages to hit Mitobe two times

"Whoa! What an intense fight!" Hyuga cheered as he smiled in excitement "Oi! Mitobe! Let me in too!" he lunges towards and he and Mitobe fight against Kagami.

Izuki raised his brow "Seriously? Their double teaming Kagami?" he watched Hyuga and Mitobe fight Kagami who was holding his self well against the two "Impressive" he mumbled as he looked around and saw Kuroko just standing there and watching them

"_Huh? What the—why is he not doing anything?!"_ he thought as he scratches his head "Great….what is this? He scared or what?...whatever, he should do something" he started running towards Kuroko

Kuroko blinked as he noticed that Izuki was running towards him "Oh…." He mumbled "Here I go, I guess" he said before he disappeared

Izuki and Riko's eyes widen "W-Whaa?!"

"Wait! He did—eh?! Disappeared?!" Riko exclaimed as she gapped in shock

Izuki snapped out from his shock and looked around "Where?!" he suddenly cried out in pain as he felt something hitting his back very hard "A-Aggh!" he stumbled forwards but regains his balance and looked backwards "What the—Kiyaaah!"

Izuki's legs were kicked and he lost his balance fell on the ground "Kuugh!" He gritted in pain as he looked up saw Kuroko standing in front of him

"Sorry" Kuroko mumbled as he kicked Izuki's stomach very hard and disappeared again

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Izuki was send away and to the wall. He landed roughly on the ground and groaned in pain

"W-What the hell was that?!" Riko exclaimed as he watched Izuki who was struggling to get up

Hyuga looked towards Izuki and his eyes widen "IZUKI!" he said as he bolted out towards his friend. But before he could reach Izuki, Kuroko punched his cheek, very hard causing Hyuga to tumble sidewards and clutched his cheek; he looked back and didn't saw someone "W-What? Who did tha—"Kuroko slammed his shoulder and torso on Hyuga's chest and send him down to the ground beside Izuki

"Even Hyuga-kun?!"

Kuroko appeared once again and looked around. He gapped slightly when he saw Furihata and Fukuda having a hard time against Tsuchida. The two were almost on their limits and they were panting hard but still standing. He disappeared again and moved away

Kagami who was fighting Mitobe, got a glimpse of Kuroko and he was very shocked "_What the hell is that?! Is that his magic?! And he used that against me!"_ he thought as he continued fighting Mitobe _"I-It's kinda….amazing…"_

Tsuchida narrowed his eyes "I guess you two needs to rest for awhile" he extended his arms in opposite sides and they were surrounded by whirlwinds of sand "So, sorry for this" he swung his hands and send his sand whirlwinds away towards the two

Furihata yelped while Fukuda's eyes widen. They both stepped back and attempted to run away. But when the whirlwind almost reached them, it changed directions and charged back towards Tsuchida

"What was that?!" Riko shrieked as she witnessed how Tsuchida changed directions

Tsuchudia didn't have enough time to react and got hit by his own attack and he was slammed very hard against the wall.

"Eh?!" Furihata yelped

Riko cupped her mouth _"A-Amazing…I-I've never seen something like this. He turns his self invincible and moved around without anyone noticing. He can use this advantage into offense or defense because no one can really see him!...Misdirection…S-Such a strong magic, but not only that, he's very smart. By combing his tactics and magic, he's unbeatable! So he really is a member of the Generation of Miracles! I heard about him, he was the member of the Miracles who was expert in misdirecting the opponents attack, shielding his teammates and turning invisible or vanishing and appearing out of nowhere! He is the Phantom sixth man!"_

Kuroko appeared in front of Furihata and Fukuda

"Eh?! Kuroko?!" Furihata and Fukuda exclaimed

"Wait! You did that?!" Furihata asked

"Hai"

"Seriously?!"

"Hai" Kuroko nodded "Now if you may excuse me. I think I need to finish this fight already" he looked up and saw their scores, the second years are leading with the score of 39 and them 34 and the time left is 2 minutes and 27 seconds and moving

"Oh…we're five points behind huh?" Fukuda mumbled

"Well, then" Kuroko disappeared again

"Whoa!" Fukuda and Furihata exclaimed in shock again

Kagami jumped back when Mitobe aimed for an uppercut, they both panted as they looked at each other. _"Damn it…"_ Kagami wiped off his sweats from his forehead "_He's strong and fast, he's equal to my level, but I think he's starting to get tired"_ he said observing that Mitobe was panting faster than him

"Mitobe?!" Koganei, who sent a screaming Kawahara away, looked back and went beside Mitobe "Are you okay?" he asked

Mitobe nodded as sweat trickled down from his forehead "…"

"You don't look well" he said as he gulped and faced Kagami "No offense for this man!" he thrust his two hands forward and two big energy-like hands came out from his hands lunged towards Kagami

"Two?!" Kagami readied his hands to counter but,

The two hands was split apart and passed through Kagami with him in between and just disappeared

"Eh?" Koganei's eyes widen "My attack was split?! But I didn't do anything?!" he said

Kagami's eyes were widened but shook his head "Is that you Kuroko?" he called as he looked around

Kuroko appeared right in front of him "Hai, I'm here" he said

The red head went beside Kuroko and was about to speak to him, but he quickly sensed something and scooped Kuroko in his arms before jumping away, successfully evading an explosion from their former place and it caused a black smoke

Kuroko was stunned for a moment but snapped back as he glanced at Kagami who just landed on the ground _"He's fast….." _he thought

Kagami straightened his body and put down Kuroko, they looked ahead. The smoke was quickly pushed aside when Izuki appeared floating in the air with the wind spiraling around his body, he hovered his hands and looked at Kuroko

All of a sudden, Kuroko and Kagami were pushed away by a very strong wind. "Nggh!/Kngh!" They grunted as they landed on the ground. Kuroko quickly stood up and extended his right arm forward as his palm glowed; he tapped an incoming blast of dark energy and misdirected it to the ground causing another light explosion.

He glanced at Hyuga who seems to be the one who casted the spell.

Kagami also stood up and set his hands ablaze, he bent his legs and jumped towards Izuki who was in mid-air

Kuroko and Izuki's eyes widen at the same time

"S-So high! He didn't even used any booster when he jumped and yet….." he stared at Kagami who was getting close to him "N-No way!" he crossed his arms in front of him as Kagami clenched his hand and punch Izuki's arms, then Kagami released a blast of fire and blasted Izuki away "N-Ngaaaaah!"

"Tch! Damn it! Why do he always gets attacked?!" he grumbled very loudly as he ran to catch Izuki

Kuroko quickly disappeared and appeared in front of Hyuga who aimed for a punch, Hyuga used his arm to shield his self from Kuroko's punch "So, you choose to show yourself?' he asked looking at Kuroko who quickly disappeared catching Hyuga off guard

Kuroko kicked Hyuga's stomach and punched him on the cheek starting from the left and then to the right "Nnn-gh! Oww…" he moved his jaw and tried to ease the pain. He clenched his hand "Damn, new kid so strong!" he slammed his fist on the ground causing a black shockwave

Kuroko who was about to kick Hyuga, got hit by the wave and flew away "Aaaagh!" he cried out in pain

Hyuga straightened his body and extended his other hand and blasted another blast of dark energy towards Kuroko

But, Kuroko quickly spin his body, he used his feet as brakes and straightened his body, then he thrust his hands forward and misdirected Hyuga's blast, he spinned and directed Hyuga blast back to him.

"Tch!" Hyuga send out another blast to counter his own attack which was successful. But Kuroko quickly emerge from the blast and lunged towards Hyuga

"What?!" Hyuga was taken aback but recovered from his shock and lunged forward too.

"Go Kuroko! You need to make that punch!" Furihata shrieked

"10 seconds left!" Kawahara yelled

Kagami looked up and saw the scores 46-45 and they were close by one point. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Kuroko "No, he will not make it! Hyuga-senpai took him head on and they will both evade each other's punch!" he lunged towards Hyuga too

As Kagami predicted, both aimed to punch each other, but they dodge each other's punch by bending their heads to the side

"Tch! You idiot!" Kagami yelled as his set his hand aflame and aimed to punch Hyuga

Hyuga looked at Kagami and exclaimed in shock "W-Whoa! W-Wai—"

But, Kagami had already landed his fist on Hyuga's cheek and punched him hard sending him flying away "Guuck!"

Kuroko panted and looked at Kagami "Kagami-kun….."

His hands patted Kuroko's head and ruffled his hair as he smiled "You need to think more clearly, you idiot"

Kuroko smiled and nodded "Hai"

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

"Match over!" Riko shouted

* * *

~.~

Kagami was currently ordering his food inside the fast food chain Maji Burger.

It was already afternoon and the match ended earlier with the first years winning, which the second years and Riko didn't predicted since they completely know that they are rookies, well, not for him and Kuroko.

But he gotta admit, Kuroko's magic really surprised and shocked him. At first he thought that Kuroko was very weak, given that his frame is very small and he is a dull person, not to mention a person with no presence. But after what happened earlier, he began to respect the bluenette.

The cashier finished getting his order and bowed down "Thank you very much!" she said before she straightened her body

Kagami walked away holding a tray with a mountain of burgers, every person he passed by can't help but gapped at his food and started whispering to each other, but he doesn't seem too mind heck he seem to not notice.

Kagami looked around to find a good place to sit, and he spotted a seat next to the glass wall. He walked towards it and set down his tray and sit down placing his bag beside him. He took one burger and unwrapped it before he took a bite. He looked outside but something caught his eye when he turned his head and straightened his head, to his surprise Kuroko was there, looking at him and drinking on a cup

His eyes widen as he almost choke on his burger "Thoockgh!"

"Hello" he greeted

Kagami gulped down his burger and looked at Kuroko, very shocked "Where'd you come from and What are you doing?!" he asked

"I was sitting here first. I like this place's Vanilla Shake"

He swear that for an instant Kuroko smiled. He just smirked "Go somewhere else" he said

The bluenette stopped drinking "I don't want to"

Kagami looked around "If someone sees us, they'll think that we're friends!" he said leaning forward

"This is my usual hangout place plus—" he took a sip from his Vanilla Shake "No one even notices that I'm here, some of them sat here and apologized for not noticing me, even you. But, it is up to you if you will go away"

Kagami just stared at him and sighed. He then realized that he had been rude towards the boy ever since meeting him. And it's bad of him to just treat him nicely just because the boy had proven himself to be worthy. What should he do?

He glanced at his burgers and picked one then tossed it towards Kuroko "Here"

Kuroko caught it and glanced at Kagami

"I don't like guys who are weak and sucks. But, you've earned yourself one of those" he said smiling

The bluenette stared at the burger for a while then looked up and smiled at Kagami "Thank you" he said

Kagami continued eating "Yeah, eat that"

"You know Kagami-kun, at first I thought that you were just an arrogant, selfish, aggressive, judgmental but a strong person" he said

Kagami twitched "Oi….That pisses me off"

"But after the fight earlier, I realized that you're just a judgmental and aggressive person" he said

"YOU JUST OMITTED "Selfish" and "Arrogant"!" he roared

Kuroko just smiled "Then, let me add considerate, kind and a nice person" he said

Kagami immediately blushed "S-Shut up….." he mumbled

"Oh, and also, cute"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

~.~

After a while, the two finished eating in Maji Burger. Now, they are walking on the roadside, on their way home.

"Just how strong is the Generation Of Miracles? If I fight them now, how would I do?" he asked sounding very confident at his skills

Kuroko put down his Vanilla Shake "You would be destroyed instantly" he said simply

"Do really have to put it like that?!" Kagami yelled angrily

"The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools, and I'm sure one of those schools will stand at the top…"

"Why do you say that?" Kagami asked

Kuroko looked away "You just don't know what kind of monsters they are….." he clenched his hand for a moment but Kagami's laugh snapped him back

"That's great" Kagami said "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire inside me" he smirked "I've decided, I'll crush them all and be the best mage in Japan" he said filled with determination

Kuroko glanced at him "I don't think that's possible"

"OI! Way to break the mood!" he roared

"But I wouldn't know if you have a hidden potential or if you could do more than what you did yesterday and earlier since from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet" he said

Kagami scowled "Tch, is that so?"

Then they crossed the road but Kuroko ran off and reached the other side first followed by Kagami

"You can't do it alone" he said

Kagami stopped and front of him "Huh?"

"I've also decided" he paused and looked down "I am a shadow" then he looked up towards Kagami and looked at him straight in the eye "But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow and the more it strengthens the brightness of the light, just like my magic says, the Phantom magic…"

"I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best mage in Japan"

Kagami was taken aback to hear Kuroko's word. He recovered and let out a short laugh and looked at Kuroko "Look who's talking….do whatever you want" he mumbled making Kuroko smile

"I'll do my best!" he said

* * *

~.~

**KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**I'm finally done!**

**Oh my God! **

**I hope you like it! And continue to support this in the future. **

**Now let me make things clear:**

**If you noticed at the story's opening narration, it said seven prodigies not five. In this story Kuroko and Momoi are considered geniuses since Kuroko was exaggeratedly invisible in the series so I changed it a little here. So he was considered as one of them, not just a sixth man.**

**The competition they will be fighting in will be explained next chapter or later in the series, but you got some hints from this chapter.**

**If you also noticed, during the fight, Hyuga always yells and saves Izuki when he was attacked or sent away, the reason will also be explained during the story but I assure you, it is not a HyugaxIzuki. Well…..in some case there could be hints but only slight.**

**Also expect there will be added scenes (romantic ones) for the pairings in this story like in some cases, about Hyuga and Riko**

**I will admit this, some of the ideas are from the animes that I had watched in the past, especially from Fairy Tail. But I assure you, not all are.**

**There! I hope you really liked this story.**

**Please tell me your opinion about this by…REVIEWING!**

**That's all, I hope you looked forward for more!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna-san! Genki desu ka?**

**Here's another chapter for you!**

**I'm very glad that many reviewed positively! It made me very happy! But I'm very, very sorry that it took me a whole month before I updated because I lacked the time, school has been busy these past few weeks and I've been going home looking like a Zombie. I still tried to type once in a while but I'm too tired to do it so….yeah that's it.**

**Okay, so back about the story! I will tell you about my plans for this story. The same story line and arc will be followed. But after the Inter-High, I will insert my own arc and delay the Winter Cup for a while. The relationships will build slowly so please do not expect adorable romances soon!**

**I'm sure you're all wondering why I like KiyoshixIzuki. Well, because in the manga and anime, it is shown that they are very close. Izuki will often worry for Kiyoshi, then Kiyoshi will worry about Izuki just like how he cared for Hyuga especially during their match against Kirisaki Daichi. Some of things I noticed also are that Kiyoshi and Izuki will often sit with each other. Kiyoshi and Izuki always cheered together in glee whenever they won a game. Then it hit me, "they make a good couple" so that's when I started liking those two very much!**

**If you noticed, I slightly toned down how Kagami acted towards Kuroko from the beginning since I think he was very rude. **

**Then, since the fight last chapter revealed all their powers, here are the list of them.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya = Phantom Magic**

**Kagami Taiga = Fire Magic**

**Hyuga Junpei = Darkness Magic, Sword Magic**

**Izuki Shun = Wind Magic**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke = Iron Magic**

**Koganei Shinji = Palm Magic**

**Tsuchida Satoshi = Sand Magic**

**Furihata Kouki = Healing Magic, Water Magic**

**Kawahara Koichi = Paper Magic**

**Fukuda Hiroshi = Snow Magic**

**Well, some of them haven't shown their other magic yet. I'm not gonna give names to avoid more spoiling! **

**Hmmmm…..what else?...Oh! Now that you also know what some of their magic are. The suggestions for magic spells are open! Feel free to PM me or Review it then I'll consider it okay? Like I said, everyone is free to join so don't be shy!**

**Not much to say now, are they?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

~.~

_**Teiko Middle School Magic Club.**_

_An incredible strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins._

_Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of seven prodigies was known as the "Generation Of Miracles"_

_Each having magic powers that are out of this world or you can call "Unique". And without any doubt, strong._

_Teiko Middle School has one philosophy and that is "Winning is Everything"_

_This philosophy is always taught to the students they let to compete in different competitions and championships carrying the school's name and philosophy._

_But it also has another philosophy, and that is "Losers are not needed"_

_That's why all of the students strive very hard to win and in the end, came out on top. However if you failed to do so, you're out._

_No one objected and all of their students obeyed._

_Ever since then, Teiko Middle School was known for producing, molding and training individuals that is craving for what they call…_

"_**VICTORY"**_

_However, one of the prodigies began to question this philosophy and decided to quit the Magic Club, disappearing from his friends and from the school….Just like his given title,_

_The Phantom Sixth Man_

~.~

* * *

Chapter 2

**I'M SERIOUS**

~.~

* * *

Hyuga blinked "Matches? You can't play yet" he simply said

It was currently their break and Kagami decided to visit his Captain and ask him if he can play in official matches.

Kagami gawked "Eh? W-Why?!" he asked "Why Captain?! Am I not good enough?!" he asked again sounding very shocked as it was also evident on his face

"Oh, you're still a trial member so you're not an official member yet" he said

"Hah?"

Hyuga started walking and scratched his head "You see, the other four members who joined, quitted eversince watching our match earlier. They came to me and Coach earlier, man they look like shit…" he said scowling

"What?!...Then why did they signed up to begin with?" he said understanding his Captain's feelings

Hyuga glanced at Kagami "Before I can forgot, go see Coach if you want to play in Official Matches. Ask her to give you an official Club Membership Form"

* * *

~.~

Riko smiled in glee as she looked at her PSP "Yaaaah~ I knew you had a potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent" she said before she put down her PSP and sipped from her juice.

All of a sudden, Kagami came barging in and slammed his hands on Riko's desk "Coach!" he yelled loudly shocking Riko, causing her to spit her milk directly to his face. Kagami didn't mind and wiped his face dry and leaned again "Coach, please give me an official club membership form!" he pleaded but almost demanding

Their Coach frowned as she wipe her mouth "What is it with today? You too?"

"Too?"

Riko nodded "Yeah, you see Kuroko-kun also showed up earlier. He even surprised me the way you do and I spit out my juice again! Mou….what a waste" she said pouting a bit

Kagami looked away "That idiot…."

"Just how impatient can you get you rascals?"

"What the heck is that?"

Then Riko opened her desk "Well, you both have the potential and we've got so much room in the team, so we'd be happy to have you" she said giving Kagami the form

The red-head took the form and looked at it and smiled in content "Yosh! Now I can play in matches right?" he said walking away

Riko held out a hand to Kagami "Hold it right there"

"What?"

"I'll only accept the form on Monday at 8:40 on the rooftop" she said wearing a smirk

Kagami just blinked

* * *

~.~

Kagami was walking in the hallway and passed by a bulletin board with a poster that caught his attention. It was Hyuga doing astrong spell towards an opponent. He stopped looking at it closer. It says "Magic Club Rookie Game "Kanto Tournament Debut!". It also shows a pictured with all the members of it in their battle clothes

He stared at it in awe and amazement "So, he wasn't kidding….."

"Yes, they're strong" a voice said

Kagami jerked in surprised as Kuroko appeared out of nowhere standing beside him

"Why can't you show up normally?! Stop coming out of nowhere!" Kagami roared startling the people inside the library at the sudden outburst

Kuroko put a finger on his lips "Shhh" then he pointed at the signage above saying "Library". But then his head was suddenly grabbed by Kagami's big hand "Are you making fun of me? You're making fun of me aren't you?!" he said looking at Kuroko, pissed off

"No"

Kagami let the boy go who rubs his head "That hurt….." he mumbled pouting a little bit

"_I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible and a dull guy like him a member of that Generation of Miracles? How did that even happen?_" he said recalling the events yesterday _"The other members of that Generation of Miracles have gone off to strong schools…..But, why didn't he went with one of them or on his own?"_ he thought as he sighed

"Hey Kuroko—" When he opened his eyes, Kuroko was already gone

"Eh?..." It took a while to sink in to Kagami and then….

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shhhhh!" All of the members of the Library Committee hushed him

"Tch!" he said stuffing his hands inside his pockets and walked away

* * *

~.~

"You're doing it again this year?" Aida Kagetora, Riko's father asked as he stands beside the door of the dark room

It was already nighttime, but Riko is still working on her desk with only her lamp as her source of light. She is also wearing eyeglasses

"Well, in order to reach their full potential with all eyes on them, they've got to show at least that much courage" she said taking a break from writing

"Are you sure it wasn't a ploy to get you?"

Riko let out a smile "I want them to get me again this year"

"You're so reckless" Kagetora sighed before he opened the door and went out but stop in closing the door midway "I'm glad that you're passionate but it's not good for your skin. You should get some rest" he said

Riko smiled "Just a little bit longer. I still need to finish the second years' individual programs" she said making her father smile

"Don't push yourself too hard" he said

Riko just chuckled

"I love you"

"I love you too, Papa"

"Good night" Kagetora said before he closed the door

* * *

~.~

It was early in the morning and it's time for the morning assembly on Monday. The first year Magic Club Members and Riko were standing on the rooftop with Riko standing ahead of them wearing a wide smirk and crossed arms. She laughed evilly "I've been waiting for you" she said

The others sweatdropped

"Are you an idiot?" he mumbled

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko asked

"Of course not!" Kagami roared before he face palmed and groaned "I forgot all about it, but Mondays…..THE MORNING ASSEMBLY IS IN FIVE MINUTES!" he shouted with his voice echoing throughout the whole school

Riko still continued smirking

Kagami raised a brow before he dug on his pocket and pulled out his Form "Hurry up and take it" he said

"Before that I have something to tell you"

"Huh?" they all grunted in question

"I made a promise when the Captain asked me to be their Coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the National Championship. So I really did and made a hellish training programs for them and made them experience hell, but good thing that they did not waver" she said

"EHH?!" they all exclaimed in fear

If you don't think you're ready for that, then there are other clubs better suited for you. Like the cowards yesterday who quit the Magic Club this morning" she said extending her left arm gesturing them to leave if they're scared

Kagami blinked "Hah? Of course I'm—"

"Oh, I know you're strong" Riko cuts in making Kagami frown

"But I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, "someday" and "maybe" aren't good enough" she said "I need to know that you have ambitious goals and the will and resolve to accomplish them"

The first years stared at her in awe understanding her point

Riko extended her right arm behind her and pointed towards the students crowded down on the ground for the assembly "Give me your year, class and name. Also, announce your goals here and now" she flipped her hair "If you failed to achieve them, you'll come back up here…..stripped naked, snd confess your love for the girl you like" she smiled mischievously

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The trio exclaimed while Kagami and Kuroko remained calm

"All the second years did it last year" she said

Furihata stepped back "What?...No one told me about this"

"No, I heard about it when they recruited me" Fukuda said

Kawahara glanced at them "But, I didn't think they would actually…" he looked back towards their Coach

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitions. "You'll have to do better than "your first game" or "do my best"" she said

Kagami smirked "Hah, this'll be easy" he said with full of confidence before he started walking towards the metal bars "This isn't even a test" he boasted before he walked passed Riko and jumped towards the etal bars landing on it not even showing that he struggled finding his balance.

He just stood there still smirking before he inhaled deeply and opened his mouth "Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga!" he yelled very loudly making all of the students below looked up at him "I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" he finished

The students looked at him in wonder, some are wondering on what's going on and some are amazed by his courage.

"Haaaah?" Hyuga blinked in shock _"Is she doing that again this year?"_ he thought

The other senior Magic Club Members; Koganei with Izuki who were also shock and a smiling Mitobe looked up at Kagami.

Kagami stepped down and walked away as a smiling Riko watch him. Riko glanced towards the other four "Who's next?" she asked

The trio freshmen all flinched

"If you don't hurry up, the teachers will soon get here" she said pressuring them

"Umm…Could I say that I want a girlfriend?" Furihata asked while raising his hand

"No" Riko rejected immediately

Furihata paled as he brought down his hands while the other two looked at him in pity

"What else do you have?" she asked

Kawahara hesitated but spoke nonetheless "I-I've got one!" he said as he started to walk towards the metal bars

"Good luck!"

"You can do it!"

Furihata and Fukuda cheered as they watch Kawahara

Kawahara brought his hands up and hold the metal bar, and inhaled deeply before he speak "Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chuo-ku, Tokyo" I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't play any sports. Things started to change for me in Kindergarten….."

~After 1 minute~

"I'll never forget the all star game I saw at school when I was in fifth grade. It was the first time I ever thought that basketball was cool—"

Everyone stared at him completely annoyed, he completely told all about his experiences since Kindergarten to middle school, and got all sentimental, talking about how he wasn't good enough or how he will always drag his team down. He was about to continue but Riko cut him off immediately by kicking him sending him face first to the ground

"NEXT!" Riko commanded looking pissed

"Um, I want a girlfriend" Furihata said once again

"I told you NO! Why are you even asking for that?! We're talking about Basketball!" she yelled angrily

* * *

~.~

"Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. I like helping others, so when I heard a Senpai asking for help, O immediately offered my assistance!" he said

Izuki raised a brow "Who knew he would take my joke seriously?" he asked

Koganei just smiled "He must not have understood that it was a joke in the first place" he said

* * *

~,~

Furihata inhaled some air and opened his mouth "Class 1-D, Furihata Kouki! The girl I like said that she would go out with me if I became best at something. That's why I joined the Magic Club to become number one!" he finished

Hyuga just watched him, smiling nostalgically "_Doing these really helped us focus last year. Coach is really something. I guess….this could be a good tradition every year_"

Furihata finished with a smile on his face before he glanced towards Riko "If this is not good enough, I don't mind if I can't join the team" he said

Riko smiled in approval and crossed her arms "I'm actually moved by that" she said "So who's next?" she asked

"Excuse me"

"Guaah!" Riko shrieked glancing towards Kuroko who appeared beside her out of nowhere

"I'm not good at talking very loudly, so could I use this?" he asked showing a microphone on his hand

Riko and the others twitched "Where the hell did you even get that?" she asked

"Oh, I always have this in my Magic Inventory if I will encounter situations like this. I guess it came out in handy" he said

"Haah?..." Riko blinked before she sighed and nodded "Go on then"

Kuroko nodded and walked towards the metal bars. He raised his microphone in front of his lips and inhaled and was about to speak when the door suddenly slammed open revealing one of their teachers "HEY!" he yelled angrily

"The Magic Club again?! Tch! You guys never learn do you?!" he yelled angrily

All of them flinched in surprise, even Riko who snapped her fingers "Damn it! We're almost finished!

The whole event ended with all of them getting a long and boring lecture from their teacher while the Morning Assembly was held on the school grounds. The teacher was blabbering about how they promised not to do it again last year and how they should know what's good and wrong at their age. They were finally set free after the teacher finished.

* * *

~.~

School's already over and practice is also over. Kagami is inside Maji Burger again and just finished ordering his mountain of hamburgers which shocked the man next to him.

He walked towards his spot yesterday and settled silently on it once again, putting his tray on the table and placing his bag next to him "Tch, I can't believe he got mad over a little shouting" he grumbled loudly.

He took a burger from his tray and opened it before he looked far away from the window and bit his burger.

"I didn't even finished and I got in trouble too" a familiar voice said

Kagami glanced in front of him and saw Kuroko sipping on his Vanilla Shake. He quickly reacted exaggeratedly and managed to not choke his self once again by gulping his food immediately "You again?! Maybe I should start going somewhere else" he mumbled but loud enough for Kuroko to hear

The bluenette just ignored him "We're not even allowed to go on the rooftop anymore…What will we do if we can't join the Magic Club?" he asked to Kagami and to his self

Kagami smirked "That's not gonna happen"

"We'll see about that…."

Then Kagami remembered something "Oh, By the way" he leaned towards the table and stared at Kuroko "Why didn't you go to some prestigious school like the other five guys?" he asked "You were good enough to be called as a member of that "Generation of Miracles"." He paused

Kuroko just sipped on his Vanilla Shake once again

"Is there some other reason why you chose to be Mage Dueler than try any other things?" he asked

Kuroko finished drinking his shake and looked at Kagami in the eye "My Middle School's Magic Club had one core principle, and that is "Winning is Everything". Instead of teamwork, we needed to push our own abilities and talents to win so I guess we don't "strategy"

He looked down "Nothing could beat us and we always win, but…we weren't a team or even one. The other five approve to this principle but me and another one of the Miracles felt that we lacked something very important…"

"So, what? Are you planning to beat the Generation of Miracles in your own way?" Kagami asked slightly interested in Kuroko's story

"That is my one and only plan" he said with determination

"Seriously?" Kagami said in slight disbelief but also in amazement of Kuroko's bravery

"You words and Coach's words really struck me, now my biggest reason to fight is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan"

Kagami stood up "We're not gonna try" he said before he towered over Kuroko as they stared at each other, eye to eye. "We're gonna _BE _the best" he said

Kuroko was taken aback but smiled and nodded "Hai…"

He also stood up "I would like to tell you my deeper reason's for fighting but…..I guess that could wait" he said before he walked away taking his Vanilla Shaked with him.

Kagami blinked and raised a brow "Kuroko? Where are you going?" The red head asked

"Home" he said before he walked out of the place

"Ehh?! W-Wait up!" he said before he hurriedly stuffed his remaining burgers inside his bag and followed Kuroko outside "I'll walk you home"

"Huh? You don't have to-"

Kagami twitched "Shut up, just let me" he said

Kuroko just smiled "Then, just walk me towards the street before my house"

Kagami patted Kuroko's head while smiling "That would be enough"

* * *

~.~

Kagami yawned as he entered his classroom and saw the crowd, he blinked as he stared towards his classmates who were all standing up in front of the windows except Kuroko who was still sitting on his chair reading his book

"Huh? What's going on?" he mumbled to his self as he walked towards the window, peeking easily through the crowd because of his height, he gasped for a second before he smirked in amusement

Down on the school grounds is a message written. It said "WE WILL BE THE BEST IN JAPAN"

On the other hand, Riko was smiling as she sat on her chair while all the other students crowd on the window "This could be interesting enough to work" she mumbled to herself

Kagami glanced towards Kuroko who raised his other hand to let Kagami have a glimpse of the chalk dirt on his sleeve, which made him smile "Idiot…" he said before he walked towards his assigned seat in front of Kuroko

* * *

~.~

Some of the Magic Club members are inside the locker room, changing into their training clothes from their school uniform.

Koganei who finished first blinked in surprised as he saw a magazine on the bench. "Huh? Is this?..." He looked down at it which said "Monthly Basketball Magazine" and two basketball players shown in its cover, one was a blonde and the other one was a brunet.

He picked it up and flipped it's pages open "Didn't this issue came out when Kuroko was still in Teiko?" he said as Hyuga who finished next also looked at it, they began flipping the pages

"All the players are featured…..Kuroko is….." he continued flipping the pages and gradually sped up but soon beamed "There!" he said in relief "Phew, If Kuroko wasn't featured I might say that, that's cruel" Hyuga said as he glanced at Kuroko who was just beginning to change

"Oh, that was when I was in my second year in middle school. The first and third time they interviewed us, I was forgotten. The reason I had an article there was because our Captain demanded them to interview me since they almost forgot" he finished

The three of them looked at Kuroko in pity "_That's so sad"_ they all thought with Koganei, even crying

"Besides, I'm nothing compared to the other five. I'm the third weakest member of the Generation of Miracles" he said

"Ehh?! You mean what you showed yesterday was still not strong?! Just how crazy are those Miracles?!" Koganei exclaimed in pure disbelief

"Yeah….I thought you are very strong but they're even stronger?...that's insane" Izuki mumbled combing his hair

"A-Anyway, let's read Kuroko's "first" article" Hyuga said before he adjusted his glasses and read the article.

The page was filled all informations about Kuroko, comments like "THE MYSTERIOUS PHANTOM OF THE MIRACLES" and his picture which was when he was seen misdirecting an attack.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. If you think that he's just a very dull guy and a person with a weak presence, then that is you're gravest mistake. Don't underestimate this boy, once you fight him, it's like you're fighting with a ghost! He's the one who the other Miracles consider as superior to them because of his very powerful magic. Until now, no one knows how his magic works, and even strategy won't work against this young boy!" Izuki finished reading the main article

"I thought you're nothing like the other five?" Koganei asked

"I don't know, that article is really exaggerating" Kuroko answered as he finished changing

"Really? But to me, you're magic is really somethin'!" Hyuga said as he continued reading the article "Known Magic: Misdirection Magic and Phantom Magic. Known Magic Spells: Phantom Shield : Great Dome, Phantom Shield : Man to Man, Phantom Kreise and, how do you read this? Fanta-what?" Hyuga raised a brow

"That's Fantasma Lumen Hyuga" Izuki corrected

"Whatever. So, mind explaining these magic spells Kuroko?" Hyuga asked

"Eh?"

"Yeah….They sound very amazing! " Koganei smiled

Kuroko blinked "Well…"

The door suddenly opened and Fukuda came in "She's back! The Coach is back!" he ran as the others faced him "We're gonna play a practice match!" he exclaimed happily

Everyone grunted their surprise and glee

"I wonder who we're fighting?" he asked

Fukuda laughed shortly and scratched his head "Well that's….she was skipping for some reason"

Hyuga flinched "T-That's! She was skipping?!" he exclaimed as they imagined Riko skipping on the school hallways while humming

Then Hyuga turned seriously all of sudden "Be ready everyone, if she's skipping our next opponent's gonna be real tough…." He said before he groaned "I really feel bad about this" he mumbled

* * *

~.~

Outside the Seirin High School.

A tall, handsome blonde stepped in front of the gates

"So this is Seirin? New and pristine, just like I expected. I wonder if this is the right school…..U-Ugh" he combed his hair and groaned "I really wanna see him!" he said as he began walking

The girls began staring towards him, some of them were blushing, some of them were squealing and some were even frozen as he passed through them one by one.

"Isn't he hot?"

"And tall!...wait—isn't he?..."

"THAT MODEL?!" The girls all exclaimed as they began following him

The blonde still continued walking, looking around and admire every part of the school. "I wonder where is he?..." he mumbled before he stopped and looked behind and was shocked to see swarming behind him running towards him with hearts on their eyes "W-Whoa!" he exclaimed in panic

He then looked around and saw a bulletin board which has the school map posted on it. He quickly run towards it and inspected it. His finer stopped over the word that says "Magic Club Gymnasium" he smirked "Gotcha…."

The girls squealed and almost reached and pounced over him but, a yellow magic circle appeared beneath the blonde and he turned into a thunder that moved out quickly towards the sky and speed off.

"Ehhh?! Where did he go?!" the girls whined as they looked around and dispersed.

* * *

~.~

Meanwhile, back to the Gymnasium. Everyone has already started their Practice Match, MFI is already activated, but unlike yesterday, both sides are tied in scores; 45-45.

Furihata looked around and observe the damages his teammates took and they were quite bad. He had to admit, their upperclassmen didn't go easy on them this time, and they were using some strong attacks against them. Fukuda and Kawahara are badly hurt, Kagami is moderately damaged while Kuroko is left unscathed because he had remained invisible the whole time but misdirects some incoming attacks.

"S-Should I use that?..." Furihata mumbled as he looked around "But if I use that, all of my Magical Power will be drained instantly…No, it's too early….." He bit his lip in struggle that he didn't notice an incoming Koganei

"Oi Kid! Don't let your guard down!" he said thrusting his palm forwards creating another wave of energy towards Furihata

Kuroko who was nearby noticed it "Furihata-kun!" he exclaimed before he kicked Tsuchida away and turned invisible

"Watch out!" Fukuda yelled

Furihata snapped back and yelped in surprise "W-Waaaaah!" he raised his arms to cover his self. But the incoming attack changed direction and Kuroko directed it towards an incoming Hyuga who easily deflected it with his dark magic

Kuroko appeared in front of Furihata "Kuroko!" Furihata exclaimed in shock before he sighed in relief "Phew! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome" Kuroko nodded and disappeared once again

Furihata chuckled "He really likes his magic huh?..." then he ran off.

But then, Fukuda who had just dodged an attack from Izuki, landed in front of Furihata and used his legs as his breaks.

"Fukuda!" Furihata yelped in surprise "Are you okay?!" he asked

"Yeah, but Izuki-senpai sure is strong" he said as he looked towards Izuki who smiled in return

"Thanks for the compliment" he said before he hovered his hands beside him "Be careful for this" he said smirking before his arms become surrounded by tornadoes.

"Eeeh?!"

Izuki raised a brow "What? You should know that we won't hold back. You'll experience much greater attacks than this, in the future" he said before he thrust forwards and sent his wind tornadoes blasting towards the two, which merged into a one powerful tornado.

"W-Waaaah!" Furihata yelped in fright

"Don't panic! Merge your water in my snow" He said before he thrusts his hands forward, a turquoise magic circle appearing from his palms and blasted a blast of blizzard which clashed against Izuki's spell

"E-Eh?!"

"Just do it!" Fukuda screamed as he tried to keep up but his spell was being pushed back slowly

"O-Okay!" Furihata hesitated before water appeared and covered his right hand "H-Here I go!" he thrust his right hand forward and a blue magic seal appeared blasting several bullets of water towards Fukuda's blizzard which quickly turned into ice bullets that was launched by the force of Fukuda's blizzard and successfully clashed against Izuki's spell

"Hoh?" Izuki blinked in amazement "The first years really do have a teamwork" he said before he noticed how they can keep up with his spell and prevented his tornado to push back their attacks further "I guess it's common sense how water and ice will work towards each other" he smiled before he dismissed his spell

"H-Huh?" Fukuda grunted as he and Furihata panted hardly

"_That combination attack might've took a huge toll from their Magical Power….I guess I went a little overboard there, but their doing good even though this is their first time….."_ he said in his thoughts before he smiled "Good work" he said putting a thumbs up

Furihata and Fukuda smiled in relief as they slumped on the floor still panting "T-Thank you very much!' they both said between breaths

Izuki just nodded and walked away "Just try not to get caught by the others or they'll attack you" he said

"H-HAI!"

"Haaaaaat!" Kagami grunted very loudly as he set his fist' on fire and lunged towards Hyuga "Take this!" he said aiming an uppercut towards their bespectacled Captain

Hyuga easily jumped back "Hmph, you like punching? I'll just give you that" He said before he slammed his hands on the ground and a shadow came tainting the ground in front of him "Bad Knuckles!" several knuckles burst out from the shadows and lunged towards Kagami.

Kagami set his body on fire then spun on his heels creating a small cyclone of fire that deflected all of Hyuga's shadow knuckles.

Then all of a sudden, Izuki appeared behind him and kicked him on the back "G-Guuck!" he grunted in pain as he stumbled forwards almost falling to the ground, but he quickly regained his balance and looked back only to saw an Izuki with his arms surrounded by tornadoes, lunging towards him.

Kagami scoffed "Oh great…why are they always team up against me?!" he asked before he set his arms on fire and lunged towards Izuki, aiming for a punch towards the wind user.

"Whooops! I won't let you go overboard" Hyuga's voice said as his shadow crawled through the ground until it reaches Kagami's feet, then several shadow energy arose from the shadows and bind Kagami's entire body.

"W-What the-?!"

"Hyaagh!" Izuki landed his right fist on Kagami's torso and the tornado surrounding his arm powered up the punch and sent Kagami towards the air

"GAAAAGH!" Kagami cried in pain

Izuki put a thumbs-up towards Hyuga "Nice!" he smiled before he surrounded his self with his wind and lunged up towards Kagami "Air is my best battle field!" he said

Kagami quickly recovered despite the pain. He spun with his arms extended on both opposite sides creating several streams of fire that charges towards Izuki.

Izuki quickly swung his hands with the wind following its movement creating a wind wall which shielded him against Kagami's fire.

When the fire died down and finished passing through him, Izuki opened his eyes, only to gasp in shock as he saw Kagami with his entire arms engulfed by his own fire.

"Take…..this" Kagami swung both of his hands around and created a huge torrent of fire from his hands that charges towards Izuki

Luckily, Izuki was able to react on time and blasted a very powerful tornado from his hands countering Kagami's spell, but Kagami's spell was very strong and enough to overpower his tornado and hit him directly "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" he cried in pain as he was pushed down towards the ground very hard. It even created a small crater from where he had landed

Unbeknownst to all of them, the blonde earlier is upstairs watching them. He smiled in interest as he looked towards Kagami, who just landed on the ground.

Everyone was awestruck and was left staring towards Kagami

"Uwooh!" Kawahara said in his amazement "That's so amazing!"

"But, Kagami-kun went a little overboard with that" Kuroko who was frowning suddenly appeared next to Izuki and helped him to sit up

"T-Thanks"

"Izuki! You okay?!" Hyuga asked as he ran towards Izuki and knelt in front of him inspecting all of him

"Y-Yeah, don't worry"

Kagami who realized that he really did went a little overboard also walked ran towards Izuki and knelt in front of him "I-I'm very sorry" he said looking very worried "I got carried away a little bit…"

Izuki shook his head and let out a short laugh "Don't worry, if you got a little carried away, then that means I'm strong" he said but winced "A-Although…..I didn't expect to get a direct hit!" he whined

Riko suddenly walked towards them and the others moved to the side making a way for her "Hang on" she said before he knelt next to Izuki and extended one hand. Then her hand glowed as well as her eyes in an orange light as a magic circle appeared beneath Izuki and he glowed as well

His scratches started to heal and disappeared

"There" Riko said dismissing her spell

"Thanks"

"He's amazing…..Such a powerful spell and he really beat Izuki" Koganei mumbled in awe "He's no ordinary mage, he's a strong one!"

"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles with that" Tsuchida smiled

"Yeah, he really might able to" Furihata said

Kawahara nodded "That's spell looks really powerful with one look!"

"Haha! Maybe he's even better than them already!' Fukuda bragged smiling goofily

Kuroko who overheard the three suddenly gasped silently and remembered what he had told Kagami that he won't even reach the Generation f Miracles' feet, but it seems that he was mistaken. He watched as Kagami helped Izuki to get up.

* * *

~.~

"Okay, gather around everyone!" Riko shouted catching all of their attentions

"HAI!" they all replied

"Eh?!" Hyuga gasped "You were able to arranged a practice match against Kaijo High?!" he said with his eyes widen as plates

Riko nodded "That's correct. They won't disappoint us. They have strong and trained mages and their facility was very big! It's like a like a replica of battlefield used for Preliminaries" she said "I guess we can train the first years also in this match. Especially Kagami-kun"

"Hai" Kagami blinked

"You can go overboard there. There's nothing to hold back" she said smiling mischievously

"C-Coach?!" the seniors gasped

Kagami smirked very widely "Hah! Of course!" he said pumping his fist' in determination

"Are they really that good?" Furihata asked

"They're strong at a National level. They're a regular participant of Concorso Magia" Hyuga said sighing "Coach…What came into your mind and arranged a match against them of all the other schools?" he asked

Riko shook "Well because they're strong and this year, Kaijo got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles. Kise Ryota"

All of the first year's eyes widen

"Eh?"

"Him?! The Generation Of Miracles?!"

Kagami who was taken aback for a second suddenly smirked in excitement "I never thought that I'd get to fight them so soon. What a blessing! I'm getting fired up all of a sudden!" he said with his eyes, now filled with determination

Hyuga looked back "But, Kise works as a model right?"

Izuki's eyes widen "Eh?! Seriously?! That's amazing….."

"Good looking and good at sports? That's brutal….What is he? A God?" Koganei sighed

Riko twitched "Idiot" she said before she noticed the commotion "Huh?" she blinked

There was a commotion at the other side of the court, girls are lined up with their own papers, giggling and seemed excited. The line started from the stage where the girls are swarming

"What the heck?" Riko mumbled before she looked up and gasped

Girls are also upstairs blushing and squealing as they looked towards the stage

"H-Huh?! What are all these people doing here? And they're all girls!" she asked

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen" a voice said

Hyuga squinted his eyes to try to see through the crowd and saw a blonde hair in the middle "That's…"

Riko found herself gapping _"W-What is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryota doing here?"_ she said in her mind as they finally saw the blonde who was signing the girls' papers from the crowd, looking very troubled but composed at the same time

The boy named Kise glanced towards them and to Kuroko to be exact

Kuroko bowed his head down politely "It's nice to see you again" he said

Kise's face brightened upon seeing Kuroko "It's nice to see you!" he smiled

The members looked towards Kuroko and looks back towards Kise

"Kise Ryota…." Hyuga mumbled

Kise scratches his head "S-Sorry, really, u-umm. Do you think you could give me five more minutes?" he asked picking another signing board from a girl looking towards him with heart-struck eyes

"Y-Yeah….." Riko said unconsciously still shocked by his sudden appearance

"T-Take your time" Hyuga sweat dropped

"U-Uh, thank you!" then he looked towards Kuroko "S-Sorry Kurokocchi…" he mumbled

Kuroko twitched and sighed

* * *

~.~

Kise jumped down from the stage after finishing the endless flood of girls who wants his autograph "There" he said staring towards the others

"W-What are you doing here?!" Hyuga asked finally free to ask since Kise was occupied earlier, _very occupied_

Kise stated walking towards them "Well, I heard from Coach that our next opponent will be Seirin, I suddenly remembered that my beloved Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd say hi to him and check out our next opponents" he said stopping in front of Kuroko "We were the best of friends and so in-love with each other during our Middle school years" he said "Nee? Kurokocchi?" he asked cheerfully

"Please don't lie; we're just friends and not lovers"

"S-So mean~!" Kise cried as he wiped his single tear

"Beloved"?" Hyuga blinked "W-Wait? You two are lovers?!" he exclaimed

"No."

"S-So really mean~!"

Kagami twitched at the thought _"Lovers?..." _for some reason he was getting pissed

"Kise Ryota….." Furihata mumbled finding the page of Kise's article "Ah, here" The article shows Kise donning his battle clothes with words like "Rapidly Improving All Rounder! Kise Ryota!" and "The amazing Copy-Cat of the Generation of Miracles".

Fukuda and Kawahara also come closer to him and read the article

"Though he started in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical and magical abilities got him as a regular mage in Teiko's team in a heartbeat. While he had less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder." Furihata paused "Know Magic: Sacred Lightning Magic and Copy Magic. Known Spells: Cross Scar, Thunder Lancia and Holy Celestial Thunder" he finished before he gasped silently "T-These are….amazing spells" he said as sweat trickled down from his forehead

"S-Since your second year?!" Hyuga gasped "T-That's…."

"Amazing…" Koganei continued staring towards Kise in awe

"No wonder they are called "Miracles", because they are miracles" Izuki said before he jerked in realization "Wait—is that a pun?" he said as he snapped his fingers and his pun notebook appeared with a "poof!" and began writing

Hyuga twitched "Die."

Kise scratched his hair in embarrassment "U-Uh, that article exaggerated quite a bit, really. I'm glad to be called as one of the Generation of Miracles but I'm the worst of the bunch. They even bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time" he said smiling slyly then turning into a proud one "I even protected Kurokocchi onc—"

"That never happened to me, both of it. Please stop saying lies Kise-kun"

Kise cried comically again "A-Arre? It was just me?" he said wiping his tears

"Hai" Kuroko nodded "Oh, and the only thing Kise-kun is good at is copying others" he said

Kise's eyes widen "K-Kurokocchi!" he cried pouncing over Kuroko and hugged him "W-Why are you bullying me too?!" he asked as he shook Kuroko "Waaaaaaah! Kurokoc—"

All of a sudden, his eyes turned serious and moved his arm swiftly to create a lightning shield that defended them from an incoming fire. He winced as he covered Kuroko , protecting him from the fire "Oww! What was that for?! Kurokocchi almost got hurt!" he complained sounding a bit angry looking towards the source of fire and saw Kagami "How rude!" he frowned

"Kagami-kun!/Kagami!" They all exclaimed in shock

"That's not nice Kagami-kun!" Riko yelled angrily

But Kagami didn't paid attention to them "Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us"

"Actually, I came all the way here from Kaijo to greet Kurokocchi since we didn't see each other for so long~!" he said hugging Kuroko and shook him aggresively

"U-Uh…" Everyone sweat dropped as they watch Kuroko getting glomp by Kise on his chest

An angry vein popped on Kagami's forehead "STOP THAT!" before he sighed and smirked "Why don't we have a little duel, pretty boy?" he said raising his hand gestured him to come

"Ehh?~ I didn't come here for that…..and I don't know if I'm ready" he said pulling away from Kuroko "But I just….." he said looking up and think about something for a second but looked back towards Kagami and smiled "Yosh! Let's do it! I have to thank you for that splendid display" he said as he began taking off his silver school coat and winked at Kuroko "I'll fight for you! Kurokocchi!" he said sending a flying kiss towards Kuroko

Kagami twitched once again and clenched both of his fist and teeth "T-That bastard!..."

Kuroko looked away and fanned away the imaginary heart towards him, rejecting Kise's affection

"E-Eh?" Kise sweat dropped

"Please go easy on him Kise-kun. He's just starting and haven't been faced with a stronger opponent" he said looking towards Kise in the eye

Kise was taken aback but smiled and nodded happily "If Kurokocchi says so!" he

Hyuga and Riko _"Like a in-love idiot"_ they thought

Riko just sighed as he watched Kagami who was wearing a confident smile "Geez…so arrogant" she said

"This could be bad"

"Uwah!" Riko jerked in surprise but quickly recovered "Huh? Why?"

Kuroko just diverted his gaze towards the two and remained silent "…..."

All of them walked towards the stage and left Kise and Kagami alone on the center of the court.

"The field's all yours you two! Don't held back! Also, the MFI is still working so no worries!" Riko said

Kagami nodded "Hai!" and looked towards Kise

"Ready when you are" Kise said as he readied his stance

"Ah!" Kagami nodded as he readied his stance too

The two have a staring competition, looking at each other's eyes, with Kagami's eyes full of intensity and Kise's are relaxed. The whole Gymnasium was filled with silence

Then, the silence broke up when Kagami made the first move when a red magic seal appeared beneath him and erupted streams of fire "Flare Blitz!" he said thrusting his arm upwards and a huge glowing red magic circle shoot out from his hand. He brought down his hands and fire started to shoot out from the magic circle heading towards Kise

Kise's eyes widen "T-That's—" he quickly turned into a thunder and moved swiftly out of the way

Kagami followed Kise's route and continued firing fire towards Kise who dodge them all

"Tch!" Kagami clucked his tongue in irritation and twitched "So quick….." he whispered as he jumped back dodging Kise who landed struck his thunder body on the floor which caused a light explosion

Kagami got hit by a piece of rock from the broken floor and winced in pain "Ittai….." he mumbled as

The smoke caused by the explosion died down and revealed Kise, unscathed standing on the same place he had landed earlier. "Not bad" he said

"Heh, same as you" he said before he crossed his arms in front of him "Wrathful Explosions!" he shouted

Kise blinked "Hmm?" as he looked down "Eh?"

Several red magic seals appeared spread on the floor and created a sequence of vertical explosions

Kise gasped "What the-!" as he created a lightning vortex that protected him from the explosions, he swung his hands and broke through the smoke and raised his hands and generated a lightning energy "Rolling Thunder!" he said as he finished generating and created a huge saucer-like lightning and threw it very hard towards Kagami, the attack itself was powerful enough to cause a slight whirlwind.

Kagami "Whoa!" he quickly bent his torso backwards dodging the saucer by inch. He fell on the floor as he failed to maintain his balance.

Kise smirked "Nice!" he said "But you know, you shouldn't let your guard down immediately" he said as he swung his hand backwards and the saucer changed direction and turned back heading again towards Kagami.

Kuroko's eyes widen "Behind You! Kagami-kun!" he shouted still in monotone voice

Kagami heard and shot his head back "W-Wha-?!" he quickly stood up to dodge but too late

_**BOOM**_!

The saucer-like thunder struck down in front of Kagami and sent him back flying "N-Ngghk!" he winced as he endure the pain caused by Kise's attack

He spun and quickly regained balance "Blazing Cross!" he shouted igniting his hands with fire, he slashed his hands in front of him creating an "X" shaped fire blast heading towards Kise.

Kise blinked in awe "Whoooa….Hahaha!" he laughed "You're good!" he said as he ignited his hands with golden lightning with particles floating around it

Hyuga watched Kise "That's a rare form of lightning. No wonder it is called "Sacred Lightning Magic" Wonder what his special power is…." He mumbled

"Maybe we're about to see it soon" Riko said

"Thunder Strike!" Kise yelled as he punched the incoming blast of fire stopping it successfully from advancing further.

"W-WHAT?!" Kagami exclaimed

Kise aimed his other hand and twisted it a bit "I'm not done yet!" he moved back his other hand backwards, before he punched the blast of fire very hard making it disappear

"Y-You!" Kagami ignited his hands with fire and lunges towards Kise

Kise sighed "I'd like to fight you more but I don't have any time left. So I guess I'll make this quick" he said as he closed his eyes

Kagami still continued advancing towards Kise who was still standing there, not moving.

Then all of a sudden, Kise turned into thunder and moved out of the way making Kagami miss

Kise appeared several meters away from Kagami, on air

"Damn you!" Kagami growled as he looked back

"Copying Attacks…." Kise mumbled "Completed!" he shot his eyes open which were glowing

"Eh?" Koganei blinked "His eyes….are glowing?"

Mitobe nodded "…"

He quickly extended his arms on opposite sides and he set his hand ablaze with yellow fire

"Eh?" Kagami's eyes narrowed "Fire? But yellow?...What kind magic does he have?" he mumbled

Izuki's eyes widen "W-Wait! That's!—" he gasped realizing something

Kise swung his arms in a circular motion and created a huge torrent of fire from his hands, directed towards Kagami

Kagami's eyes widen "You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled "That's my attack!"

"So I was right…." Izuki mumbled

"About what?" Hyuga asked

"Kise can copy other people's spell, but I don't know how he can do that….."

"It's very simple" Kuroko said

"How?" Riko asked

"You can say that Kise-kun is really talented, and his talent is copying others. He can copy spells by simply watching them, how they work, how it was casted and etc, after he finished gathering that data, it will be stored in his memory" Kuroko tightens his lips "But, when he copy other people's spells, he can use it 3 times stronger than the original one" Kuroko finished

Riko's eyes widen as well as the others "WHAT?! T-Then—"

Kuroko nodded "Yes, Kagami-kun is in trouble" he said

"T-That's….crazy. Now I know why you are called monsters" Hyuga said laughing a bit

"Tch!" Kagami also did the same and swung his arms in a circular motion creating torrent of fire that is quickly charging towards Kise's copy of his attack. Then he gasped "What the hell?!" he stared as he compared his spell against Kise and Kise's copy is much larger than his

Then their attacks clashed

"Ngh!"

"Hmm….." Kise smirked

Their attacks continued clashing against each other, but after a few seconds, Kise was overwhelming Kagami's.

"Gnghk!" Kagami struggled as he strengthen his spell even more

"It's no use" Kise mumbled as his copy dominates Kagami's and hit Kagami directly

"N-Ngh…..Gaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Kagami yelled as he was pushed down to the ground taking in all of the Kise's copy.

"Kagami!" The freshmen trio exclaimed

The attack died down, Kagami was on a deep crater lying there wounded and struggling in pain.

Kise landed on the ground gracefully and put a hand on his waist sighing.

Everyone was silenced with mixed emotions

"So this is the Generation of Miracles" Kawahara mumbled before he faced Kuroko "Your friend's way too good Kuroko" he said

Kuroko wore a stern expression on his face "I don't know that person…."

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months after I left them, but…..he had improved far more quickly than I expected….." his face turned sad "He's much stronger than me now….." he said

"Kuroko…." Furihata mumbled

Izuki quickly started walking "I'm going to heal him" he said before he jumped down from the stage and started walking towards Kagami

"A-Ah…" Hyuga nodded, still shaken at what he had seen earlier

Kise had a sour look on his face before he sighed and scratches his head, he let out a groan "I don't know about this" he said looking down towards Kagami

"Eh?" Kagami raised a brow

Izuki arrived and kneel behind Kagami "Stay still" he mumbled before he extended his hands towards Kagami and placed his hands over his shoulders "Heal" he said before his hands glowed and Kagami was surrounded by a white light

"After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now" then he turned back and started walking towards Kuroko wearing a smile "Please give Kurokocchi to me" he said

Everyone gapped 'Ehh?..."

Kise stopped in front of Kuroko "Come join me in Kaijo" he hold out a hand "Let's fight together again. "

Everyone gasped "W-What?!"

Kagami's eyes widen "The hell?..."

"I seriously admire you Kurokocchi. It's a waste for you and your talent to stay here. Come with me to Kaijo. I'll hire someone to take care of your papers so no need to worry"

Riko frowned "Eh…."

Hyuga blinked "He's really going that far?" he scowled

"He's seriously underestimating us" Izuki said wearing an irritated face as he finished healing Kagami who only mumbled a "thank you" to him

Kuroko stared at Kise "Why are you going that far just to make me come with you?" he asked

Kise placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder "If you're there with me, I can protect you, watch you and…..love you" he said staring at Kuroko tenderly

"….." Kuroko's eyes widen

Kagami clenched his hands "Kuroko…."

"I promise you, I won't leave you alone like how _he_ did. I won't hurt you Kurokocchi. I really promise, I won't make you sad" he said turning very serious

Kuroko was now gapping "Kise-kun…."

"So, what do you say Kurokocchi?" Kise asked

Everyone tensed up praying that Kuroko won't come with him. Some were closing their eyes and some were very nervous while Kagami was having mixed emotions about Kuroko.

Kuroko looked down and shook his head. He put his hand over Kise's and brought them down gently "I am really happy to hear you say that Kise-kun. Believe me, my heart warmed up because of your touching words but…." He bowed down politely "I must respectfully decline your offer" he said straightening his body

The other's smiled even Kagami while Kise's eyes widen in shock

"But! That doesn't make any sense" he reacted in disbelief "Besides, this isn't like you. Winning is everything right? Why didn't you go somewhere better?!" he asked still shocked

Kuroko looked away from him "My thinking has changed since then"

Kise's eyes widen "W-What?...Why?!" he cried

"I'm still angry at what you all have done!..." Kuroko shouted surprising everyone

"E-Eh?..."

"I'm trying to forget what you all have done to me. I really planned to go alone and defeat you all" he said

"I-I….forgive me Kurokocchi….I-I didn't mean it!" he said looking very hurt "I-I….I—"

Kuroko placed a hand over Kise patting him, even though Kuroko was having a hard time because of the blonde's height.

"K-Kurokocchi…" Kise looked down towards Kuroko who was smiling towards him

"I know that you're not really the one to blame Kise-kun. But, I'm not fighting you all to take my revenge, I'm not that kind of person…..I'm fighting you all to try and save you from the monsters you've become…" he said flashing a brief smile towards Kise which made the blonde blush

"Kurokocchi….."

"More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. We will defeat you all and become the best in Japan" he said

Kise straightened his body and sighed "I guess I can't change your mind whatever I do…."

"Yeah, you can't win against him" Kagami who was standing behind Kise said

Kise looked back towards him "You…." He eyed Kagami almost glaring

Kagami let out a laugh "I should be the one saying that line Kuroko" he said

Kuroko's squinted "I'm serious" he said

Kagami laughed again _"So this is the Generation of Miracles. The really are amazing! And there's four more guys stronger than him! I can't help but smile. I'm getting fired up!"_

Kise pouted "By the way, Kurokocchi, what is your relationship with Kagami?" he asked facing Kagami

"Eh?" they both blinked

"Is he your new boyfriend?!" he cried

"Eeeeeeh?!" Kagami exclaimed as he can feel his cheeks getting warm "NO!" he said

"T-That fast?!" Hyuga exclaimed

"Nee~! Kurokocchi! Answer me!" Kise whined as he shook Kuroko's body

Kuroko let out another sigh "Don't worry, we're not. I just met him yesterday" he said

Kise pouted "….."

"What is it?"

"I don't believe you"

"Why?"

"Because why are you acting very close if you just met yesterday?!"

"Ah….I can't answer that" he said

"What?!"

Kise just glared towards Kagami "Fine!" he looked away "I won't pry any longer!"

Kagami twitched "_B-Bastard_!"

Then Kise faced Kuroko and smiled "I should be leaving now Kurokocchi"

Kuroko nodded "Be careful"

"But, before I leave let me tell you something"

Kuroko blinked in question

"I'm not giving you up Kurokocchi. I know you already justified your reasons but, I still want to be with you!" he said taking Kuroko's hands "If you want to defeat the others then I'll help you!"

Kuroko gapped "Kise-kun…"

"That's why!" he turned and pointed towards Kagami

"W-What?" Kagami flinched

"Let's make a deal! Whoever wins in the Match will be having Kurokocchi! If you lose I will have him and transfer him to Kaijou immediately. But if you win, I won't bother you on taking Kurokocchi away" he declared

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" the others exclaimed

Kagami twitched and laughed "Fine then, it's a deal. But—" he glared towards Kise "If you're thinking that you can take Kuroko away from us easily then you're highly mistaken!"

Kise frowned "Why?"

"Because-" he pulled Kuroko away from Kise taking him to his chest "He's mine!"

Everyone's eyes widen

"O-Oi, isn't that a declaration of love already?!" Koganei whispered

"Ah" Izuki nodded

Hyuga face-palmed "…You're one lucky bastard Kuroko…."

"WHAT?!" Kise exclaimed "He's mine!" he said pulling Kuroko's other arm

Kuroko just sighed "…How troublesome…." He mumbled

"Tch….." Kise glared towards Kagami and Kagami glared back

The continued with their glaring competition with each of them filled with determination like beast with their mate on the middle

* * *

~.~

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! How was it?!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I hope you will still support this. I really hope the fluff scenes of KiKuro made you happy and so is the slight KagaKuro here. **

**Oh! Sorry for some wrong spelling and wrong grammars.**

**By the way, I'm still taking in some Magic Spell Suggestions to make the next chapter better.**

**That's why please review your suggestions and your opinions of this chapter.**

**That's all!**

**Ciao~! ^_^**


End file.
